Mobile medical workstations, also known as “computers on wheels” or “workstations on wheels,” are increasing in popularity with the merger between healthcare and information technology. These workstations typically include a computing device such as a computer, laptop, or the like, that enables a medical professional or other user to perform a variety of functions such as accessing and recording patient information. The computing device is typically powered by a rechargeable battery of a lead acid, lithium ion, or nickel-metal hydride variety. Unfortunately, current battery solutions oftentimes require frequent charging and replacement, and are usually accompanied by a high total cost of ownership.
In instances where a battery undergoes a lengthy charge cycle or requires replacement, the associated computing device, and the workstation by extension, is rendered immobile or unusable for long periods of time. If no other workstations are available, the medical professional is forced to manually gather patient information and enter the same at a later time, for example. Such interruptions are not only frustrating to the medical professional, but may lead to clerical errors that adversely impact patient care. In view of these drawbacks, there is a need for a battery solution that benefits from short charge cycles, has a long shelf life, and provides a lower total cost of ownership.